Payment cards are becoming increasingly more expensive as card issuers are making payment cards of expensive materials, such as metal, and including electronic components within the payment cards thereby creating so-called smart cards. Powered components in payment cards require the use of a battery. Replacing the payment card when the battery runs low can be inconvenient for the user, and such replacement is becoming more expensive as the cost of the payment cards grows.